Falling in Love
by Sakura the Cookie Monster
Summary: On a chilly autumn day, when leaves are falling, love blossoms. Shounen-ai, Yaoi content. Co-written with Mokona.


TITLE: Falling in Love  
  
AUTHORS: Mokona and Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
RATING: R  
  
WARNING: Shounen-ai/Yaoi content.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The standard disclaimers apply. You don't need to hear it from us.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a breezy autumn Saturday afternoon as Mamoru Chiba and Motoki Furuhata were taking the scenic route to their college through the park. The leaves were falling to the ground around them as they were walking by. Mamoru was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a humongous black hooded sweater. It looked as though it was at least fives sizes too big for him. Throughout the whole walk, Mamoru had pushed the sleeves back repeatedly to no avail. Motoki was wearing a short-sleeved, buttoned down t-shirt, a pair of stonewashed jeans, and simple, white jogging sneakers and was walking briskly on the dirt road. The two were in simple conversation with each other, talking about simple things.  
  
"So, how has life been treating you?"  
  
"Stressful, strenuous, and tiring."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, you know how it is, saving the women who save the universe from evil. It takes a lot out of you," Mamoru nonchalantly answered, smirking as he was looking through a handout that their philosophy professor had given them, explaining all the details that would entail for today's class.  
  
Motoki punched his arm lightly and answered, "Liar."  
  
"It does!"  
  
"The only thing that takes a lot out of you is all this homework that we have."  
  
"Oh, if only he knew how hard it is to help Usako and the others," Mamoru thought to himself, smiling with satisfaction, "So, how's life been treating you?"  
  
"The usual. It's been nothing special. My pet turtle is doing great, though I get the feeling that it doesn't like me too much..."  
  
"Motoki, you keep mentioning that turtle of yours for the last five minutes. You seriously need to go to Addicts Anonymous for your turtle obsession."  
  
"You know, I rarely ever see you anymore. I miss you sometimes and I often wonder what you're up to that keeps you busy all the time."  
  
"...That's a shame. I miss you all the time, Motoki," mused Mamoru, looking down on the ground as they walked, his eyes following the leaves. His heart skipped a beat as he closed his eyes and licked his lips, trying to push out any recent thoughts that he had of Motoki.  
  
For the past five months, Mamoru had been having odd dreams of Motoki touching him in a sensual manner before kissing him. That had caused him to often wake up in a sweat. Sometimes, he would wake up with a hard-on if the dreams went farther than simple kisses. He was confused about why he's been having those dreams as of late.  
  
"Damn it! It's starting to get colder. I knew I should've brought a sweater for myself."  
  
"Motoki, are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because philosophy class is going to be outside today."  
  
"Oh no. I knew I should have read that handout better!" Motoki whined while searching through his book bag. He found his copy of the handout, reading the details clearly. Among them was the class location. "Damn it. That's just great. Of all the things our philosophy teacher plans, he..."  
  
"...I should've brought a smaller sweater," complained Mamoru. He pushed his sleeves up for the fiftieth time, trying to not have the sleeves drag on.  
  
"Be happy that you have one at all."  
  
"I am. But, this is the first time that I've worn this gigantic monster of a sweater."  
  
"Why do you have such a big sweater in the first place?", asked Motoki as he rubbed his arms together, increasing his pace.  
  
Mamoru replied, "Because my evil, future father-in-law bought it for me as a way to make amends. He got it for my birthday. It's big enough to fit a sumo wrestler."  
  
Motoki laughs as he kicks a rock on the sidewalk while commenting, "Well, that sucks."  
  
"He hates me, you know. He thinks that I'm taking his daughter away from him," Mamoru blurted out, pushing the sleeves up again.  
  
"I don't think he hates you. Maybe he has an intense dislike, but no one can seriously hate someone like the way you describe it," suggested Motoki as he scratches the back of his head.  
  
"Motoki, he had a look on his face that said 'The minute my daughter comes home crying, I'm going to kill you. I doubt anybody would miss a scumbag like you'. Though, her mother greatly approves of me and she's a nice lady, but..," Mamoru dragged on, not wanting to mention anything about the dreams that he had been having recently.  
  
"But?"  
  
"...It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he lied, trying to get his minds off the dreams. It didn't help that the dreams were now starting to affect his waking hours as well as of last week.  
  
Motoki looked at Mamoru with concern, but brushed it off and replied, "Well, whatever it is, you have my sympathy." His teeth were chattering as a cool breeze started to blow a few leaves in their way.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Just a little," he replies, and then violently shivers. He now regretted not bringing a sweater.  
  
"Get in the hoodie, Motoki," commanded Mamoru, ignoring his better judgment.  
  
Motoki looked at him in shock and says, "What?"  
  
Mamoru replied, "You're freezing your butt off and this hoodie is big enough for the both of us. Get in."  
  
Motoki looked at him incredulously, but ducked underneath the sweatshirt as another breeze picked up. He looked up at Mamoru with flaming cheeks, shy about being so close to Mamoru like this.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Motoki smiled back, feeling warmer already and replied, "Yeah. It's a nice sweatshirt. All warm and fuzzy on the inside. What's the special occasion for wearing it?"  
  
Mamoru noticed how pretty Motoki's eyes were, smiled back, and said, "Well, later on, I was going to go to Usagi's place later on today and the last thing I need is Mr. Tsukino asking me what I did with that gift of his."  
  
"Ahhh... we wouldn't want the evil Mr. Tsukino chase you away with a shotgun, now would we?"  
  
The boys continue their walk to class. Along the way, they were getting some weird stares on the way there by the people on the street. They finally arrived at the college, walking towards the soccer field and to the small forest area where the class was being held at for the day.  
  
Mamoru overheard some undergrads hissing out "Queers" underneath their breath. They had to walk inside the gym and deal with the homophobic jocks that were the college soccer team. As they passed through the gym and on to the actual soccer field, Motoki noticed that Mamoru was tense.  
  
"What's wrong, Mamoru?"  
  
"It's nothing," answered Mamoru as calmly as possible.  
  
Motoki looked at him with concern clear on his face and asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Then, Mamoru shouted out loud to everyone on the soccer field, finally frustrated with the assumptions being made, "ALL OF YOU CAN SUCK MY QUEER COCK!"  
  
Motoki winced at Mamoru yelling in his ear. Not only for the sheer volume of Mamoru's comment, but because of the way he said everything. He wasn't used to his usually mild-mannered friend speaking in such vulgar words. He shook his head, muttering under his breath, "Dumbasses."  
  
Then, Mamoru grabbed Motoki's hand and stormed off as fast as possible away from the soccer field. Unknown to Mamoru, Motoki was blushing a little at the sudden move. When they were near the forest area, Motoki placed his hand on Mamoru's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Mamoru replied, trying to assure Motoki that he was okay, that nothing was bothering him at all.  
  
Motoki gave him a concerned smile, but decided to keep quiet. He didn't want to push the issue. He also didn't realize that Mamoru was still holding on to his hand. Mamoru's mind was elsewhere, still pissed off about the assumptions that were being made.  
  
Motoki gave his hand a slight squeeze and asked, "A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Maybe," Mamoru murmured as he looked up while the leaves were falling off of the trees nearby. Watching the leaves fall to the ground calmed him down a little and eased his heart a little. The thing that eased him down the most was Motoki's presence. For the longest time, Motoki had always been a calming influence on him ever since he was a child.  
  
Motoki smiled slightly, "Anything I can help you with?"  
  
Mamoru replied, "I just couldn't stand it when everyone was insulting us at the price of my kindness to you."  
  
Motoki's eyes fell to the ground and he suddenly enveloped Mamoru in a hug, his face buried into Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru was a bit startled, but deep in his heart, didn't bother him at all. That was what scared him: the fact that Motoki hugging so affectionately didn't bother him. He was pretty sure that Motoki was unaware of how affectionate he was being around him.  
  
"Thank you," thanked Motoki, his reply muffled a little.  
  
Mamoru wrapped his arm around Motoki's waist, noting how Motoki smelled like French vanilla. He leaned his head against Motoki's and closed his eyes, just enjoying this moment. He didn't want to point out that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath his gigantic sweater and that Motoki's fingers were brushing against his lower back unintentionally.  
  
"Remind me to forget a sweatshirt more often." Motoki murmured, curling his fingers while still holding on to Mamoru's hand.  
  
Mamoru smiled and answered back jokingly, "I will."  
  
Motoki smiled back brightly at Mamoru, his green sparkling with sincere appreciation. Mamoru looked into his eyes and felt his heart beating faster and his breath going deeper. He brushed his fingers through Motoki's hair, noting how soft it felt underneath his calloused fingers. Motoki's eyes closed delicately and he leaned his head into Mamoru's touches.  
  
To Mamoru, Motoki looked so delectable and innocent with his eyes closed. Mamoru couldn't resist brushing his thumb against his friend's lower lip faintly. He was surprised when Motoki bent his head forward and drew Mamoru's thumb into his mouth, gently sucking on it and using his teeth to scrape against it. Mamoru started to breathe in deeply, watching Motoki in delightful fascination. Unable to stand it anymore, Mamoru removed his thumb from Motoki's lips and leaned forward. He whispered, "Motoki..."  
  
"...Yes?" Motoki whispered back in a husky tone. It startled Mamoru on how sexy Motoki sounded in that one word.  
  
"May I kiss you?", asked Mamoru, his voice a little raspy and slightly husky. He brushed his lips against his ear before kissing it softly.  
  
"...Yes...please..," uttered Motoki as his cheeks turned a little red in bashfulness. He gazed into Mamoru's sapphire blue eyes, noting the dark, deep pools of lust. Mamoru leaned forward and pressed his lips against Motoki's soft lips lightly. He pulled him closer to his body, closing his eyes in sheer bliss. Motoki closed his eyes and wrapped his right arm around Mamoru's neck.  
  
Soon, the kiss went deeper as Mamoru gently tugged on Motoki's lower lip with his teeth and grinds his body against him. Motoki gasped and out came a breathy moan as he bucked his hips against Mamoru. Mamoru slipped his tongue into his mouth and he gripped Motoki's hand tighter, reveling in the unrestrained passion of their kiss. Motoki used his own tongue to meet Mamoru in the intensity of the kiss as he used his thumb to caress Mamoru's hands.  
  
A single tear of joy slides down Mamoru's face as his other hand rubbed the smooth curve of Motoki's jean-clad buttocks. The tear slipped into the kiss and Motoki pulled back to look Mamoru in wonder and confusion. For the first time, Motoki had surprised himself. He felt like that he was on fire and his knees wanted to buckle underneath him. He was breathing heavily and closed his eyes, resting his head on Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru was leaning against a tree, looking towards the sky and brushing Motoki's bangs away.  
  
"Motoki?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...I don't know. It was... I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think about was how good it felt to have your fingers in my hair, feeling you so close to me... I felt like I was on fire and..," Motoki began before Mamoru placed two fingers on his lips, silencing him.  
  
"...There's been something that I've been wanting to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, uh, I..."  
  
"Mamoru, what is it?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is... I love you, Motoki," he declared, before leaning forward and kissing Motoki on the cheek. Afterwards, he bit his own lip in nervous anticipation.  
  
Motoki gave him a gentle and loving smile, brushing back Mamoru's bangs.  
  
"I love you too..." he whispered back, looking straight in his blue eyes.  
  
The first thing Mamoru did when he heard that announcement was hug Motoki, closing his eyes and feeling as though a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. He leaned his head against Motoki's shoulder and panted, "I've always wanted to tell you exactly how I felt. I just didn't know how."  
  
Motoki sighed, "I'm glad you did. Because sooner or later, I would've broke down and told you myself."  
  
Mamoru laughed softly and added, "You know, Motoki, I'll have to thank Mr. Tsukino for the sweater. It's now my favorite."  
  
Motoki chuckled, "You should wear it more often."  
  
"Only around you, my angel," Mamoru answered, before pulling Motoki into a short kiss as the leaves fall on the ground.  
  
"Mmmm... We should get going."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We don't want to miss class."  
  
"Class. Right..."  
  
"You're not thinking about skipping class, are you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And then deal with the wrath of our philosophy teacher for missing his class?"  
  
"...Alright. Let's go."  
  
The boys made their way to a forest area where the class was taking place. They both were holding each other's hands as they arrive towards the fifty or so students. Though, Mamoru's mind was somewhere else as they arrived. He couldn't get his mind off of the way that Motoki bucked his hips against him.  
  
"Mr. Motoki Furuhata and Mr. Mamoru Chiba, is there any reason why you're late to my class or why you two are sharing a sweatshirt?", asked the professor in a snobby, upper-crust voice that reminded Mamoru of Michiru sometimes. Not that Michiru was a snob.  
  
Motoki glared at their professor and answered, "I was cold, and it's a big sweatshirt."  
  
"Why didn't you bring one for yourself?", asked the professor, tapping his pen with his notepad.  
  
"Well, I didn't think it was going to be cold today."  
  
"You should've prepared yourself for the weather, Mr. Furuhata."  
  
"Maybe you should prepare yourself for old age by prescribing yourself some viagra?", retorted Mamoru while winking at the other students.  
  
"...Find yourself somewhere to sit. And quickly, gentlemen. We don't have all day!", shouted the teacher.  
  
As soon as they found a seat nearby a large oak tree, the teacher continued his lecture while warily glancing at the two late-arrivals.  
  
Mamoru leaned over to whisper in Motoki's ear, "What an ass."  
  
Motoki replied, "We were ten minutes late, you know."  
  
Mamoru sighed and whispered, "But it was worth it, wasn't it, angel?"  
  
Motoki nodded his head in agreement and snuggled in Mamoru's arms. He was sitting between Mamoru's legs, with his head leaning against Mamoru's left shoulder and his knees were propped up against the ground. While the lecture was droning on, Mamoru had indecent thoughts about Motoki that went farther beyond simple kisses.  
  
"Mr. Chiba? Mr. Chiba??"  
  
At that, Motoki elbows Mamoru, which snaps him out of his little fantasy.  
  
"Sorry, what was the question again?", asked Mamoru, straightening himself out and leaning against the oak tree, trying to look like as though he was paying attention.  
  
"...I'm surprised at you. You show up late to my class and you're not even paying attention to the lecture. For that, I want you to write me a three-page essay on why it is important to pay attention in class. I want it written on the back and front as well as double-spaced. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
Mamoru glared at his professor, silently hoping that the class would end soon. Meanwhile, Motoki was trying his hardest to pay attention, despite the clipped, snobbish, upper-class tone that his professor gave while lecturing. To Motoki, it sounded as though he had better things to do than to teach idiotic college students philosophy.  
  
"Don't forget that your theories on death and rebirth are to be turned in next class," the professor finished before the distant sound of a bell rang and the students got up in a hurry from the cold, leaf-covered ground.  
  
Mamoru and Motoki had walked off the campus and they remained in an awkward silence for several minutes until they were on a small, deserted sidewalk in the park.  
  
"I can't believe that guy," quipped Mamoru as he noticed that his stomach was grumbling. He realized that he hadn't eaten anything all day. "And, I'm getting kind of hungry. Why don't we get some ice cream?"  
  
"It's chilly out here and you want to eat ice cream?", Motoki protested, glaring at Mamoru the whole time.  
  
"You're still warm in here, aren't you?"  
  
Motoki smiled and replied, "Hai."  
  
"Well then, let's go!"  
  
"Fine, but only if you're paying."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Thank you!", squealed Motoki as he nearly tackled Mamoru to the ground with a big hug.  
  
They walked for a little while until they found an ice cream concession stand that barely had a line at all.  
  
"What flavor do you want?"  
  
"Vanilla."  
  
"Can I have two scoops of vanilla and two scoops of chocolate chocolate chip cookie dough?"  
  
"Sure," the concession stand worker replied, serving them their ice cream, but without giving them some strange looks. He handed the boys their ice cream and they walked off, simply walking aimlessly in the park.  
  
During the whole time, Mamoru kept thinking about Motoki in a blatantly sexual way, imagining how he would sound while they were making love. It didn't help that he was watching the way Motoki was licking his ice cream cone.  
  
"Um, Motoki..."  
  
Motoki had vanilla ice cream all over his lips and was looking at Mamoru in confusion. Mamoru pulled out a napkin and wiped Motoki's lips clean.  
  
"...You had a little bit of ice cream here."  
  
Motoki simply blinked and smiled, not noticing that Mamoru had a rather dark look in his eyes. Though, he did notice that Mamoru looked very tense.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Mamoru leaned forward and whispered in Motoki's ear, "Let's go to my place."  
  
Motoki gulped nervously, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He bit his lip in thought, though after looking at Mamoru, he made up his mind.  
  
"...Okay."  
  
It took the boys thirty minutes to arrive at Mamoru's apartment building. By the time that they had stepped in the elevator, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Though, when they arrived on the floor that Mamoru lived on, they shocked an old couple that had lived there. They arrived at Mamoru's apartment laughing their asses off, leaning against each other for support and they both landed on the couch, still giggling over the shock of Mamoru's elderly neighbors.  
  
"My god! They looked like they haven't seen two guys kissing before."  
  
Motoki had gotten out of Mamoru's hoodie, sitting down on the couch, kicking off his sneakers, and placing his feet on the coffee table. Then, he watched Mamoru remove the hoodie, only to find out that Mamoru wasn't wearing a shirt all along. That got Motoki blushing again.  
  
"You... weren't wearing a shirt at all?"  
  
"So?"  
  
Motoki kept silent, staring at Mamoru in astonished shock.  
  
Mamoru goes in a thoughtful pose and says, "Well, we better make it fair then." while winking at him.  
  
Motoki had gone crimson when Mamoru walked up to him seductively and started to unbutton his shirt. With every button he undid, he kissed the newly exposed skin delicately, looking up at Motoki in caution and watching him breathe heavily before closing his eyes. Motoki griped Mamoru's hair, feeling as though he was about to faint. Mamoru undid the last button and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. But as he does so, he placed butterfly kisses on his throat and whispers, "You like that?"  
  
"Hai..," panted Motoki, leaning his head back for Mamoru to have better access.  
  
"Good," Mamoru cooed, tossing Motoki's shirt behind him and kissed his jaw line.  
  
Motoki massaged his scalp with his nails. He felt like that he was in another world where it was just he and Mamoru. Nothing else mattered at this moment. Mamoru bit down onto the right side of Motoki's neck, and ran his hands down his sides, reveling in being so close to him and being able to share such intimacy. Motoki gasped as he bit his lower lip. His nails move downward from the scalp to his back and his hips bucked against Mamoru's, begging for release. Mamoru pulled his hips forward and grinded their arousals together. Motoki looked up at Mamoru and wonders why they didn't do this sooner in their lives.  
  
"What's wrong, Angel?", asked Mamoru, noticing how pensive Motoki looked.  
  
"Why didn't we do this sooner in our lives?", panted Motoki, scared for the first time in his life. He then places soft butterfly kisses on Mamoru's throat while still bucking his hips against him.  
  
"Because I was too afraid to tell you how I feel," He bended his neck to the side to allow Motoki better access. "You have no idea what you do to me..."  
  
"I can say the same about you," Motoki added in between kisses, occasionally licking behind Mamoru's right ear. "The world just feels like a better place when you're around."  
  
Mamoru then surprised Motoki by pulling him into a huge hug, "Oh god, I love you so much. How could I have been so stupid? I can't even breathe unless you're near."  
  
"Neither can I," breathed Motoki before pulling Mamoru into another kiss.  
  
"Motoki..," Mamoru whispered huskily after breaking the kiss. "May I...."  
  
Motoki only nodded his head before pulling Mamoru back into the kiss. Mamoru ran his index finger down the front of Motoki's chest to the fly of Motoki's jeans. He rested one hand on the back of Motoki's head to deepen the kiss as he used the other hand to undo the button and zipper. Motoki moaned into the kiss, arching his back forward to lean into Mamoru. His right hand was over Mamoru's heart, feeling it beat against his chest just as rapidly as his own heart.  
  
Mamoru pulled Motoki's bottom lip between his own, and sucked gently, but forcefully, on it as his hand slid inside Motoki's jeans and began to rub the sensitive areas of his inner thighs. Motoki gasped as he moved his left hand to undo Mamoru's own jeans, slipping his hand into his jeans and tantalizing and teasing Mamoru with gentle, but shy touches on his crotch. Mamoru moaned low in his throat, and gently grabbed Motoki's erection.  
  
Motoki caressed Mamoru's cheek with his right hand, tracing his lips with his thumb. Mamoru ran his tongue along the gently moving thumb and slowly began to move his hand in a slow pumping motion. He had shut his eyes tightly, groaning as he gripped Mamoru's erection snugly in his fist and matched his pace. Mamoru lets out a lustful moan and bit Motoki's shoulder gently as he moved his hand faster.  
  
Motoki quickly speeds his pumping pace and hissed slightly at how hard Mamoru bit his shoulder. He used his right hand to caress the back of Mamoru's head, twirling the short, black locks in his fingers. Mamoru bit down harder in response to the hiss and used his other hand to massage Motoki's nipples as his hand pumped Motoki faster and his hips began to buck out of control.  
  
Motoki's hips arched upwards as he lets out a final moan, finally achieving the release that he wanted so badly. His left hand was pumping Mamoru as fast as possible so that the two could come together. Mamoru could feel release coming, but not fast enough. He began to buck his hips into Motoki's hand to get more friction. He heard Motoki's wanton moan and felt the sticky fluid coat his hand. That was all he needed to reach release himself.  
  
With his right arm, Motoki pulled Mamoru into a gentle embrace, closing his eyes softly to bask in the peace that he felt within himself. Mamoru was resting on his shoulder, purring like a contented kitten that just had catnip.  
  
After he had caught his breathe enough to speak, Mamoru whispered delicately into Motoki's ear, "I love you, my angel..."  
  
"I love you too...", Motoki whispered back, feeling worn out, but in a good way.  
  
Mamoru could see that Motoki's eyes were beginning to droop and kissed his forehead before pulling both of them backwards to rest on the couch. He lifted his head to kiss Mamoru on the cheek before placing his head back down in the crook of Mamoru's neck and fell asleep. Mamoru was content with watching Motoki sleep before his eyelids closed and he drifted into a peaceful slumber himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Motoki was the first to wake up from their little nap. It was mid- afternoon and he didn't want to get off of the couch at all. All he wanted to do was to watch Mamoru sleep, but his stomach was grumbling for something to eat. Regretfully, he got off of the couch and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. That's when he stumbled upon a stash of chocolates and candy, hidden near the carrots, in the fridge. He smiled to himself, pulling out a chocolate tootsie roll pop.  
  
Then, he went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands, still blushing over what happened a few hours ago. He glanced at a picture Mamoru had of them as junior high students. He remembered that the picture was taken sometime in April, during the spring festival. They were both sleeping soundly underneath the cherry tree and holding each other's hand. It was one of the few pictures that was in Mamoru's apartment.  
  
Motoki returned to the living room and sat down on the recliner, watching Mamoru sleep on the couch. It wasn't long before Mamoru woke up, his back feeling a little sore from sleeping on the couch. Despite all of that, he was glad to see Motoki at this moment.  
  
"Afternoon, angel," murmured Mamoru, stretching his legs in a rather lazy manner.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mamoru. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Great! Though, my back feels sore from sleeping on that couch."  
  
"Want me to give you a massage?"  
  
"If you like," Mamoru answered, smirking the whole time while standing up from the couch. Motoki gulped, feeling a little nervous as he kept on sucking on his lollipop. He didn't realize that his face was getting a little red from embarrassment, looking almost five years younger with that innocent look on his face.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Mamoru headed towards the kitchen to wash his hands, letting the scalding hot water drain all over his seed-coated hands. Once he was done, he grabbed a couple of cookies and returned back to the living room. When he returned, he noticed that the blush on Motoki's face had gone deeper, much to his embarrassment.  
  
"You're blushing again," teased Mamoru in a singsong voice, his smirk turning into a big grin.  
  
"Am not!", Motoki retorted while pouting.  
  
"Are too. You're as red as a tomato. And you look so adorable when you do so," Mamoru pointed out, and then winked at Motoki.  
  
"...Mamoru, are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
"If I was, would you let me?", Mamoru asked as a smirk formed on his face.  
  
Motoki had a feeling that Mamoru was enjoying making him squirm a bit too much. Especially the fact that he enjoyed making him blush like crazy. But, whatever thoughts Motoki had in his mind were now broken after Mamoru simply extended his arm out, beckoning for him to take his hand. Motoki grabbed his hand and as he was getting off the recliner, he nearly lost his balance, but kept himself from falling.  
  
"Are you okay?", inquired Mamoru, smiling a little.  
  
Motoki nodded his head before being guided down Mamoru's bedroom hallway, still sucking on the lollipop. It had been a total shock for him to see that Mamoru had replaced his old twin bed for a fairly large king- sized bed. The bed was covered in simple, crisp white sheets.  
  
"When did you get a king-sized bed?"  
  
"A couple months ago. The old bed was becoming too small for me."  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Still nervous?", Mamoru asked as he gently kissed Motoki's fingertips, trying to ease his fears and worries.  
  
"A little," confessed Motoki, the blush on his face going deeper than before. He used his free hand to toss away his lollipop in a garbage bin before pulling Mamoru closer to him and kissing him a bit roughly, determined to rid himself of his shyness. He used his hand to grip Mamoru's hair gently, scraping his nails against his scalp. Mamoru moaned into the kiss, surprised at this small act of dominance. His adorable, innocent Motoki was turning him on like a light bulb.  
  
Mamoru had let go of Motoki's hand and wrapped his arms around his waist, massaging the small of his back. It was getting harder for Mamoru to keep himself in control. Motoki felt his confidence rise once again, so he slid his hands beneath Mamoru's clothing to feel the round smooth flesh of his butt cheeks. Mamoru quickly slipped one of his hands underneath Motoki's boxers and gave feather soft touches on his groin while he tugged on his lower lip with his teeth.  
  
Motoki let out a purely lustful moan and arched his back. He threw his head to the side to let Mamoru move lower onto his neck. Mamoru noticed a small bruise on Motoki's neck that was caused by the small love bite that he gave earlier. He swept his tongue over the bruise, extremely proud of his handiwork. Motoki moaned again and used his hold on Mamoru to bring their hips together and he began to push into Mamoru's with the same need for release as earlier.  
  
Satisfied with how eager Motoki was, Mamoru pushed him on the bed and helped him scoot up so that they would be more comfortable. At this point, there was no turning back. Motoki placed his hands on Mamoru's shoulder, but then ran them down the firm lines of his chest and stomach. He had never felt anything like this before, the fire that had spread from his groin felt like it was going to burn him from the inside out.  
  
Mamoru grinded his pelvis against Motoki, trying to fill his own need for completion that was also burning inside of him. He had never felt this way about anyone, not even for Usagi. His blue eyes were looking into Motoki's lust-filled green eyes, moaning in both satisfaction and desire.  
  
Motoki licked his kiss-swollen lips and whispered to Mamoru, his voice gravely shaded deep in desire, "Mamoru... please... I need..."  
  
"...I know, Motoki, I know."  
  
Mamoru pulled down Motoki's pants in an almost animalistic frenzy, admiring how beautiful his legs were. He leaned his body forward, tugging and biting on one of Motoki's nipples roughly while his hands were around the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off slowly. Motoki gripped the sheets and his hips bucked upwards wildly on their own accord, grinding against Mamoru and shutting his eyes tightly.  
  
Mamoru moved his kisses downward, biting Motoki's left hip gently. His eyes closed in satisfaction while his hands were rubbing Motoki's inner thighs. He gripped Motoki's arousal in his hand and started to lick the head tentatively, using his free hand to hold down his hips. Motoki thrust his hips upwards, looking both wanton and shy at the same time.  
  
Taking that as a signal to continue, Mamoru put the tip of Motoki's arousal in the warm wet recess of his mouth so he could gauge a reaction. Motoki gripped Mamoru's hair, wanting Mamoru to take him deeper into his mouth. He arched his head back, unable to hold back his moans anymore. All he wanted was Mamoru to make love to him in a passion that mirrored a rhapsody before he went insane.  
  
Slowly but surely, Mamoru takes Motoki deeper into his mouth then slowly licks his way back to the head, trying to hide a small smirk at the way he was teasing the other man. Motoki kept whispering Mamoru's name like a mantra. He wanted to drive Mamoru as crazy as he was driven at this point. His nails scraped the back of his neck, urging Mamoru to continue.  
  
Mamoru used his teeth to scrape across Motoki's erection as the nails ran down his back. He smiled slightly at Motoki's mantra, and decided to let up on the teasing just a bit. Motoki sat up, wanting to watch Mamoru tease him. He felt vulnerable and he was no longer in control with his body. To him, he was in someone else's hands now.  
  
Mamoru looked up at the movements with heavy-lidded eyes. He looked up at Motoki and said in a wavering voice that was full of lust and passion, "Motoki, do you like what you see?"  
  
"Hai..." Motoki replied, pulling Mamoru up to kiss him with a fierce intensity in his soul. His hands were pulling down on Mamoru's pants while groping his buttocks. He broke the kiss to lick Mamoru's belly, leaving gentle, feather-soft, butterfly kisses all over him. He noticed that it was now late afternoon. The sun was starting to set behind them.  
  
Mamoru felt his heart flutter behind the heavy curtains that his lust had enfolded him in every time that Motoki laid those soft and loving kisses upon his flushed skin. He lifted Motoki's head up gently by his chin, and smoothed the hair out of Motoki's confused eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He whispered softly to him, "You're so beautiful, Motoki. I need you so badly..."  
  
"I can say the same thing about you too, Mamoru," began Motoki as he brushed his hands over Mamoru's chest. "Sometimes, you would be in my dreams, wearing a tuxedo and ballroom dancing with me."  
  
Motoki pulled down Mamoru's boxers, biting his lip in anticipation. He looked up to Mamoru for a signal to continue, his shyness coming back heavier than ever before. Mamoru traced his fingers of his right hand on a light path of Motoki's left cheek. He smiled at him gently.  
  
"Maybe we can go dancing sometime..."  
  
Motoki smiled back, leaning into Mamoru's touches and whispered, "That would be great. I've always wanted to learn how to dance."  
  
"Yes. Just you, me, and the music," Mamoru whispered before leaning in and kissing him lightly on his throat. Afterwards, he pulled Motoki into a deep emotional kiss as he guided Motoki's hands in the removal of his boxers. Once his boxers were off, Mamoru guided Motoki towards his arousal, whispering gentle words of assurance. Motoki gently wrapped his mouth around the head, cautiously drawing it in and out of his mouth.  
  
Mamoru started gasping for air as his eyes clouded over from the pleasure Motoki was causing him. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life. He tangled his hands in Motoki's pale-colored hair as his hips began to move under their own accord. He moaned Motoki's name a few times, and soon fell into just wordless sounds of pleasure.  
  
Motoki used one of his hands to grip Mamoru's testicles, massaging them gently in his right hand while he used the other one to massage the small of his back. He looked up at Mamoru, smiling at his accomplishment. His bangs were covering his eyes, solely focused on giving Mamoru as much pleasure as possible.  
  
Mamoru's hands clenched unwittingly tighter in Motoki's hair as he felt his pleasure increase ten-fold at Motoki's actions. He spoke between the heavy gasps for air, his voice having trouble sounding at all, "Motoki, you're driving me insane."  
  
Motoki looked up at Mamoru, smiling as he drew Mamoru closer to him, kissing his hips and inner thighs. His patience was wearing thin and all he wanted was to take it to the next level. Mamoru suddenly caught the sides of Motoki's face and kissed him very fiercely. As he drew away, he whispered hurriedly "Motoki, I want you right now."  
  
Motoki pushed himself back on the bed, lifting his legs up and looking up at Mamoru, his eyes filled with a little uncertainty and fear. He still couldn't believe that he was actually here with Mamoru in this intimate moment now. "Let this not be a dream," Motoki thought to himself.  
  
Mamoru made a quick stop to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a medium-sized tube of lotion and a box of matches. He lit up a lavender- scented candle that was on his nightstand with the last match in the box and tossed the box away. He glanced at Motoki with a smile on his face before climbing into bed and pulling him into a soft kiss.  
  
"Just relax."  
  
Motoki nodded slightly and let the tension slip from his muscles. His heart began beating faster as he could see Mamoru fiddle with the cap of the lotion bottle. Mamoru coated his index finger with the lotion and slipped it inside Motoki, watching the reaction on his face in total bliss. Motoki gasped in surprise and a bit of pain, but as he began to adjust he threw back his head and wiggled, beckoning for Mamoru to continue.  
  
Once he was sure that Motoki was all right, Mamoru began to slowly stretch him from the inside while tenderly kissing his hairline. He bit his lip as he tried to remain patient and calm. He didn't want to rush in at all. Motoki bit his lip from the burning pain, not wanting to cry out and scare Mamoru, and clutched at the man who was gently placing kisses on his forehead. Mamoru squeezed out more lotion, coating his index and middle finger and slipped them back inside him. He whispered gentle words in his ear, trying his best to ease his pain. Then he used his free arm to cradle Motoki's head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Motoki began to whimper in spite of himself and buried his face into Mamoru's neck. His fists were clenching and unclenching as he could feel the burning pain increase as Mamoru moved his fingers. With his free hand, he brushed his fingers in Motoki's sweat-drenched hair, trying to ease his pain as best as he can. Mamoru finally found a little nub inside Motoki and watched the expression on his face change from pain to ecstasy. Motoki felt as though a jolt of electricity was passing through every inch of his body.  
  
He looked up and whispered softly to Mamoru, "What was that?"  
  
"You like that? That was the prostate. Fascinating little gland, isn't it?" Mamoru whispered in his ear, continuing to stroke his sweet spot while kissing Motoki fiercely. He moved his free hand from Motoki's hair and went downward, rubbing the small of his back vigorously. He closed his eyes in bliss, hearing Motoki panting heavily.  
  
He kissed Mamoru's lips hungrily as the burning need within came racing back at him quickly. Mamoru laid Motoki back down on the bed and moved his hand away from his back, grabbing the tube of lotion again to coat his ring finger and slipped it inside him. He placed the lotion nearby on the bed and gently tugged on Motoki's bottom lip, trying to distract him from the pain of being stretched even further.  
  
Motoki cried out this time, but not only in pain. The mixture of the stretching and the stroking of his prostate were swirling into an intoxicating blend of pleasure and pain. Mamoru kissed Motoki with a harsh, yet tender ferocity that was bordering on animalistic. He was trying to stay in control so that he wouldn't hurt him. The last thing he wanted was to see Motoki cry.  
  
Motoki kissed him as fiercely as Mamoru was kissing him. He tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Mamoru's head and began to wiggle his hips as the last bits of pain were disappearing. Mamoru pulled back from the kiss and gazed into Motoki's eyes as though he was the only thing in the world that mattered.  
  
Motoki looked up in confusion and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"...I don't think I can hold back anymore," he replied, kissing him on his forehead.  
  
Motoki looked at him and whispered "Mamoru..." and stroked the side of his face, surprised that Mamoru had held out this long.  
  
Mamoru withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lotion again, slathering his aching arousal all over. He lifted Motoki's legs and gave him a wispy, almost melancholic smile, not sure about how they were going to do this.  
  
"Mamoru?" Motoki asked because he was a little confused by the smile. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know whether I should be taking you from above, having you sit in my lap, or whether we should do it side by side..."  
  
Motoki looked away, cheeks ablaze with a blush and said softly, "Oh... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. I'm just... a little nervous, that's all."  
  
Motoki gave him a soft smile, "So am I."  
  
"So, how do you want to do this?", asked Mamoru, blushing a little.  
  
Motoki smirked and in a singsong voice, he said, "Mamoru, you're blushing."  
  
Mamoru stuck his tongue out playfully at Motoki, but was struck with an idea, "Oh Motoki..."  
  
"Hmmm? What is it?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"Oh? And what is it?"  
  
"I'll lay down and you can sit on me."  
  
Motoki goes, "Didn't you mention that earlier?" while pulling Mamoru into a soft kiss. The blush on Mamoru's face deepened to a rosy pink on his cheeks.  
  
"I guess I did." He gave Motoki a lopsided smile. "Is that a good idea with you?"  
  
Motoki nodded happily before rolling Mamoru over, grinning excitedly. Mamoru was happily surprised by how excited Motoki was and shifted himself into a comfortable position as the red and orange light from the sunset began to glow through the fabric of the white cotton curtains.  
  
Motoki looked down at Mamoru, blushing as he grabbed his aching arousal and pushed himself down. He cried out, his head thrown back and his mouth was wide open, gasping at the intense pain that was passing through his body. His eyes were shut tight and his hands were clenching the sheets. He thought that this pain would never end.  
  
Mamoru stroked Motoki's cheeks, whispering loving and encouraging words, as he tried his best to comfort him. Motoki took long, deep breaths to ease his pain before rocking his hips experimentally, urging for Mamoru to continue. Mamoru examined his face before taking a hold of both of Motoki's hips and withdrew himself slightly before rocking his hips back upwards. Motoki gasped again, pushing down at the same time that Mamoru raised his hips. He looked down at Mamoru, tracing his jaw line in the process. He could feel his heart beating against his chest as he leaned forward to kiss Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru kissed him very softly as he withdrew again, farther this time, and rocked his hips up again. Motoki turned his head to the candle that was burning softly on the nightstand and an idea popped in his mind. Mamoru noticed Motoki smirking while looking at the candle.  
  
"Motoki, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Mamoru reached over for the candle, gave it to Motoki, and said, "Just pour it on me carefully, okay?"  
  
"Won't it hurt?"  
  
"It'll hurt just a little."  
  
Motoki started to pour the light lavender wax on Mamoru's chest cautiously, watching his reaction carefully. Mamoru hissed in the slight pain as he bucked his hips upwards and rubbed his hands all over Motoki's chest. Mamoru propped his arms up and bent his head back, matching Motoki's pace as the wax continued to pour all over his body. He could hear Motoki pant softly, eager to make this last as long as possible. Motoki held the pale lavender candle at an angle so the wax would drip, but it wouldn't burn the wax around the edges. He made little patterns on Mamoru's moving chest as he felt intense intimacy and pleasure every time they moved.  
  
Mamoru looked down and noticed that Motoki's erection had been aching for some attention. He laid back down and ran his index finger along the shaft before gripping it and started to pump it at the same pace that they were going at. Motoki started moaning loudly as the bed frame kept hitting the wall, causing some noise to be heard through the other side. Mamoru laughed to himself, imagining the looks on his neighbor's faces when they see him tomorrow.  
  
Motoki gave a puzzled look, wondering why Mamoru was laughing, "What's so funny?"  
  
Mamoru motioned over his shoulder. "Hear that noise?" he asked as another thump sounded in the air.  
  
"Yeah, mainly because we're the ones causing it," said Motoki, still puzzled as to why Mamoru was laughing like a hyena.  
  
Mamoru cackled as he made his point, "I can't wait to see my neighbor's face." and he burst into another bout of laughter.  
  
Motoki started laughing as well, giggling as he rocked his hips back, "Well, let's give them something to talk about, hmmm?"  
  
Mamoru gave Motoki an evilly lustful smile. "Lets." he said with a voice to match his smile as he began thrusting faster into Motoki to cause a louder and faster series of thumps. Motoki placed the candle back on the nightstand before pushing back down to match Mamoru's frantic pace, gasping as he moved his hands towards Mamoru's nipples and gently pinched them, closing his eyes as he heard him hiss. He leaned forward to bite his neck, hard enough to leave a bruise, yet soft enough to not break the skin.  
  
Mamoru moaned, leaning his head to the side to give Motoki more access to his neck. He was vigorously pumping Motoki's arousal in his hand, eliciting a loud, excited moan from him. After a little while longer, Motoki could feel himself reaching the edge. He began bucking his hips downward harder onto Mamoru whom felt his urgency and increased his pace. Motoki's whole body suddenly seized as intense blinding pleasure took him and he released himself onto Mamoru's hand and chest.  
  
Soon after, Mamoru felt the vise-like grip on his arousal and with a final thrust, he came, sending his seed inside Motoki before lying down on his bed, worn out and extremely satisfied. Motoki lifted himself off of Mamoru and lied down next to him. He pulled him in a loving embrace, nuzzling his head against Motoki and feeling complete with himself. Their legs were wrapped around each other like a cocoon, feeling as though the world was far; far away from them and that all of their problems were non- existent.  
  
The sunset was nearly gone and their bodies glowed in an ethereal light. Mamoru was resting his head in the crook of Motoki's neck. They watched the sun disappear and day turned to night before their very eyes.  
  
"Mmmm... Motoki?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"The world really is such a beautiful place, isn't it?"  
  
"Only when you're around."  
  
"Same to you, angel."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, my angel," replied Mamoru while he kissed Motoki on the cheek. A cold, chilling thought had come to Mamoru and he didn't want to think about something like that at the moment.  
  
Motoki felt Mamoru shudder violently and looked at him in surprise "If you're so cold, Koi, you can pull a blanket up."  
  
"Motoki, a thought had just come to me now. What are we going to tell Reika and Usagi?", asked Mamoru as he pulled his comforter over them so that the two of them wouldn't freeze as the air conditioner turned on.  
  
Motoki looked up at the ceiling as he thought. "Well, we should tell them the truth. It'll hurt more if we keep it a secret."  
  
"I agree, Motoki..," Mamoru started, but his train of thought wandered off, wondering about what would happen if he told Motoki that he was Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"But?", Motoki looked at him expectantly.  
  
Mamoru took a deep breath, ready to face an argument as he said, "Motoki, there's been something that I've been hiding from you."  
  
Motoki kept his face steady but his eyes showed curiosity, "Yes?"  
  
"Remember when I said that I was worn out because I was saving the world?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"I wasn't joking when I said that."  
  
Motoki looked at him in disbelief. "Not joking... That would mean you're Tuxedo Kamen..."  
  
Mamoru nodded his head softly, bringing his knees close to him, ready to face any screaming that would be coming his way soon.  
  
Motoki just looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me? It explains so much." He cupped Mamoru's chin with his hand.  
  
"Because I didn't think that anyone would believe me if I told them," he whispered back, leaning his head against Motoki's shoulder.  
  
He pulled it up and whispered into his ear. "I kept dreaming of you dressed like Tuxedo Kamen. We would dance together and you would tell me that you loved me. For the longest time, I wondered what was the significance behind the dream. Now, I finally know."  
  
"So, you believe me?"  
  
Motoki smiled at him, "Mamoru, I'd believe you if you told me that the sky was falling." He ran his fingers through Mamoru's dark sweaty locks.  
  
Mamoru kissed Motoki's fingertips as they both lay back down, thinking about the perfect spot to take Motoki dancing. Motoki's eyelids began to droop and he said more sleepily then he meant, "I love you, Mamoru."  
  
"I love you too, angel..," he whispered before he fell asleep in Motoki's arms, the crescent moon outside being the last thing that he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AUTHORS' NOTES  
  
Wow! Finally, we have reached the end. This fic began after Mokona had her first Mamoru/Motoki thought, which was Mamoru and Motoki sharing a giant hoodie sweater with each other in the middle of the fall. The fic was born from there and we wrote the fic on AIM. This is the finished result. It's Mokona's first lemon, and my first lemon that was finished in a long time.  
  
Comments, criticisms, and flames are appreciated. We won't bite. ^_~  
  
*Both authors blush, then run off, laughing like hyenas.* 


End file.
